


Obey

by Sunaiya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, D/s, Dominant Sasuke, Dubious Consent, Gangs, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Possessive Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Rough Sex, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Violence, rough Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunaiya/pseuds/Sunaiya
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a leader of the underworld, given the nickname "Snake Prince". He was kicked from his home at a young age when his parents decided his worth could never amount to more than his older brother. Out on the streets he learned how to not only survive them, but become a master of them. To try to keep the police off his trail and perhaps start a better life, he becomes a student at The University of Konoha where he met Uzumaki Naruto. When the two had first met each other in their first year of college, they instantly started fighting, they were complete opposites after all. But as they spend more time together in their second year as roommates, Sasuke's dominant nature to protect what belongs to him comes to the surface. Naruto won't be the simple submissive boy that Sasuke tries to make him to be though, he's got too much attitude for that, but maybe Sasuke doesn't find that side of him all bad.





	1. Dorm Program

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaay, its finally up guys! The first chapter of my new book "Obey". For those of you who haven't read my other book "Sharingan Imprint", and you like my writing style go ahead and check it out. ^^ Without further delay let's get started!

Sasuke walked through the long tunnels of the underground hideaway he and his followers called home. At his side were his two, most trusted men, Jugo and Suigetsu, who served their purpose as his guards and stand-ins when he was not present. The halls were made of stone and colored deep orange, almost bronze. Doors, some occupied, were on both sides about 10 feet apart. This is where he gave a home to the people who promised him loyalty in return. Teens and even adults thrown out into the cruel world would find themselves in a harsh reality.

Survival sometimes means giving up a part of yourself, he learned this at a young age and makes it his job to help others learn this in the most damage-free way as possible. He made himself the buffer that protects them, and subjects them. Everything comes at a cost though; his protection, the food in their stomachs, the rooms they reside in, and the clothes on their backs was to be returned to him through work. He was often referred to as the ruler of the underworld, given the title the “Snake prince”. He didn’t care what people thought of him, but he still demanded their respect. 

So you can imagine when one of his own fucks up with damaging consequences, he was less than pleased. Currently, he was pissed, scratch that, he was absolutely furious. Every pore on his body was seething with the anger he felt on the inside, and no one wanted to be around Uchiha Sasuke when he was angry. His body was squared and stiff, and his black hair streaked with highlights of blue was flopping on his head with the aggressive way he was walking. Anyone standing in the halls moved out of his way, eyes to the ground, but he wasn’t paying any attention to them right now. 

Approaching his destination at the end of the long hall, he slammed open two double doors causing a loud bang to echo in the room. His group was a highly organized one, people were grouped based on age, skill, and specialty. The symbols they wore on the bands around their arms depicted this clearly. There would first be a letter printed, ‘A’ stood for a child between the ages of 8-12, ‘B’ stood for a teenager, between the ages of 13-17, and ‘C’ stood for an adult 18 and up. The second Character was a number which denoted the skill level of the team, usually grouped in pairs of three to four people. 

The lower the number, the stronger the team. Finally, a symbol of their specialty would be printed behind the writing. A team specializing in combat would have a picture of a pistol crossed with a blade. Where a team specializing in drug hauls would hold the symbol of a black car. The animal training unit had a black dog symbol, and the medical and research unit had a syringe. The financial units symbol was a stack of coins, and finally, the weapons unit held the image of a blacksmith's mask and malet. 

Anyone under the age of 8 was considered not ready to join his units and therefore spent most of their time figuring out where their talents lied. The team that was on their knees in front of him specialized in drug hauls, unit C2. At least they ‘were’ C2, their mistake would cost them their rank. “I’m going to ask you a very simple question, and I expect an honest answer as to How.This.Fucking happened!” His voice had started calm and ended with his loud shouting making the people in the room flinch. 

The first to talk was the team's leader, the man was 23 with short cut, dark brown hair shaved on the sides and styled with gel on the top, his eyes were brown and he was rather slim. “Mr. Uchiha s-sir, the client had too many men, we couldn’t get ahold of the combat team in enough time and he got away with the haul and the money. There was nothing we could do and I swear something like this will ne…” Sasuke didn’t give him a chance to finish his sentence, he grabbed the man’s hair and squatted down to his level looking down into terrified eyes. 

“Your first mistake, was not surveying the scene thoroughly before proceeding. You and your team were lazy bastards who just wanted to get the job done as quickly as possible. The second, was instead of connecting properly with the combat team after the incident, and attempting to intercept the client, you came crawling back here with your tails between your legs and expecting my forgiveness. I would have expected such horrible tactics from one of our younger teams in the A squads, but from you who have been doing this for years… I am disappointed.” 

With each word the man’s face grew darker and darker. Sasuke gave one last tight pull on his hair before letting go and turning his back to him to think. “Your team has been denoted to number 21, you will lose your lunch rations and luxury items until I have earned back all of the money I lost tonight.” The look on their faces was of complete shock “But sir, the haul was nearly five-hundred dollars.” the one on the left with blonde hair and brown eyes retaliated, “Then I suggest you make the most of your dinner that I am graciously still providing, or your ass can walk the streets begging for bread crumbs” Sasuke glared his response. 

The man lowered his head and there was no more argument. Without a word he stalked out, Jugo and Suigetsu hot on his tail. “Sasuke, where are you going?” Jugo asked calmly. “I have a sophomore year orientation I have to go to” he replied with zero emotion. Suigetsu made a face “Why do you even go to that dump still anyways? You’re successful enough where you stand, what good will a degree do you?” the white haired boy asked. Sasuke spoke his response quick without any thought “I do this for many reasons, the first being to keep the police off our trail. If I am in my dorm studying half the time, they will hardly thing to link me to a notorious underground gang. 

The second is, I do someday hope to make something more of myself. Not to say I will abandon my people, but I will definitely be able to support them better if I have a more stable income that does not run on the incompetent backs of idiots like the ones back there. Jugo, Suigetsu, I leave this place to you for the next few days, please try not to let me come back to a shit show.” The two bowed respectfully and Sasuke opened the hatched entrance. The entrance to their hideout was a hatch opening in the ground outside the city by the old train tracks. The hatch was hidden in the tree growth of the surrounding area and covered in moss to prevent any trace of their existence. 

They were invisible and that was exactly what he designed them to be. He walked along the tracks headed into the city itself where the University of Konoha was located. He took his time because truthfully, orientation wasn’t until tomorrow, he just wanted to head to his dorm to get his stuff unpacked and set up. He also needed to get out of that place, he was passionate about all he built but sometimes he just had to take a break from it all. He enjoyed the feeling of the cool breeze hitting his heated face and allowed it to relax his tense stature. His hands were shoved in blue sweatshirt pockets and black jeans were soaking up the warm sun, eyes were closed as he continued his walk forwards. 

After about an hour of leisurely walking the tall glass buildings of the city came into view over the trees. The fresh air was replaced by the smell of dirty city air, gasoline and greasy foods. A sigh escaped from him as he walked through a small alley into the busy mid-day streets. The university flags could be seen in the distance and he was careful to avoid touching people, light on his feet he finally made it to the front of the large set of buildings. The horrid sounds of screaming children and annoying high school students was replaced with a calm environment. The school was small to begin with and most people had not arrived yet aside from the freshman who had been there for a week already to go through the extensive pre-orientation process, and a few people moving into their dorms. 

He walked to the dorm offices to pick up his key and sign his paperwork when a rather loud and annoying voice broke the silence. Fuck, it was HIM again. A fluff of blonde hair and bright blue eyes are the sight that he was greeted with. Naruto was a slim, and honestly slightly feminine boy. But his sweet appearance on the outside was matched with a very loud and boisterous personality that was the opposite of what Sasuke was used to. Last year the two had fought like cats and dogs. Though it had only escalated to a fist fight once, which Sasuke had won and took great pleasure in messing up that pretty little face even at the cost of some battle wounds himself, the two just couldn’t get past their differences. 

One snide comment from either one is all it took to start a war that would last a few months and then be replaced by something else equally as stupid for the next set of months. It was all quite childish so Sasuke tried his best to just stay quiet, but he couldn’t always help himself. He loved that all it took was one word from him to get the blonde all riled up. “Dobe” he said with distaste in his voice causing him to glare up from his conversation with the equally loud mouthed and annoying pink haired girl named Sakura. “Teme, what the fuck are you doing here? Figured you would have dropped out by now. Your social skills are worse than a newborn baby.” Sasuke scoffed at Naruto’s reply and simply ignored him walking by to the desk. 

Sometimes being ignored pissed Naruto off even more than any comment Sasuke could dish out and the black haired boy could practically feel the anger coming from the blonde behind him. He looked at Miss Shisune, head of the dorms and requested his dorm keys. “Ah Uchiha Sasuke, lovely to see you again”, she pulled his file out and searched through it finding a piece of paper and reading it. Her eyes flashed a bit as they ran over a particular sentence. “Problem?” Sasuke asked gruffly. “Oh, no of course not, it’s just that, well… Chancellor Tsunade has come up with a new program of sorts and I’m afraid you won’t really like it.” She smiled awkwardly “and why not?” He asked, not liking where this was going. 

She swallowed be for answering his question “Tsunade thinks that it is in the best interest of the students for everyone to try and get along, it helps promote better studies and prevents things like bullying. So because of this she instilled a new program that groups the students who got along the least in their first year here, and has them dorm together to help put aside their differences. And the person you got along the least with last year was…” 

He didn’t need to see where her eyes traveled to know who she was referring to “Naruto” he said with venom in his voice. Naruto’s eyes were wide behind the black haired boy as he had listened in on the two’s conversation. “How can she think that this would be the best solution? We can’t room together, we’ll kill each other.” Naruto spoke up his disapproval at the whole predicament. Shizune simply shrugged and stated that it wasn’t her position to say. Sasuke snatched the keys held out to him out of her hand and stormed off, not so gently bumping Naruto’s shoulder on the way out. This was not how he pictured his “relaxing” day back at school would go.


	2. Making things work...kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto wants to make things work with him and Sasuke, but when the Uchiha says something to him, he takes it as a challenge and is determined to prove Sasuke wrong and change him in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyssss. Sorry for not updating in a while, there was a lot off stuff going on cause of Christmas so I hope you all understand. Warning you Sasuke is kinda an asshole in this chapter, but his attitude will change a bit throughout the book. Question of the chapter, do you like Sushi? If so what's your favorite? Mine is Toro Sashimi, which is tuna belly. :P As always, you guys are awesome and I always like hearing your feedback. Hope you like the chapter!!

Sasuke stormed his way into his dorm located on the fourth floor of the North Wing. The good thing about the dorm is that it was located fairly far away from the others in the hall because it was separated by a wall of distasteful art and dusty old couches no one used. This would make it much easier to strangle the blonde boy if he annoyed him too much and no one would hear him scream. Yes Sasuke was dark, and not afraid to knock those who pissed him off down a few levels, he just hoped everything would go relatively smooth. Honestly, this day was already so exhausting he just wanted to put on his headphones and start organizing his stuff. 

After slamming the door shut behind him he took note of the few suitcases on his bed and another larger one that laid abandoned on the ground. The college had already taken the liberty of putting his bags in here, but if anything was fucked up it would only be one more thing that would push him over the edge. He swung his backpack, that held a few things he didn’t want the college officials to discover, off of his shoulders and dropped it by one of the desks. Ripping his phone from his pocket he unlocked the screen and plugged his headphones in. Sasuke enjoyed listening to some of the older rock songs by artists like Three Days Grace, so he played “Animal I have Become” and sat on the floor to unzip the first suitcase. 

The first bag contained mostly clothes and he began to fill his dresser. The black haired boy didn’t know how much time had passed as he finished working on unpacking all of his clothes, supplies, hygiene and personal belongings. He finally finished and went to unzip his backpack next, eager to get these things in a safe place. He pulled out a Glock 19 and took a second to admire the heavy metal gun in his hands. It was well balanced and fit his palm perfectly, the handle was smooth except for the carving of his own symbol. He abandoned his family symbol a long time ago of a red and white fan and took in favor of a symbol that he felt suited himself. It was a circle, decorated with little comma-like marks around it, painted red and black. 

He thumbed the image gently lost in thought. This combined with the music blaring in his ears made him unaware of another person who had walked into the room. The Uchiha felt the vibration of a door shutting and was quick to come to his senses and shove the gun under his shirt into the waistband of his jeans. He turned to glare at the intruder and was met by blue eyes staring back at him in what was clearly disdain. Naruto was the first to speak “Look man, I don’t like this any more than you do, but if we are going to survive this semester in one piece we at least need to try and keep cool heads. That being said I think the best thing is if we just don’t talk to each other period, you stay away from me and I’ll stay away from you.” Sasuke’s eyes darkened a little, not used to the disrespectful way the boy in front of him was speaking in. So the black hair boy decided to make himself perfectly clear as to where he stood. 

“I will do what I want when I want, if you just so happen to be in my way, I will remove you. I don’t give a damn what you think and quite frankly, you’re an eyesore. So, fuck with me this year and I’ll make sure you regret breathing.” Naruto looked at a loss for words, his eyes were so wide Sasuke thought his brows were about to shoot up to his hairline. The blonde’s mouth open and closed like a fish as he tried to find the proper words to say. “I’m trying to make this whole fucked up situation work and you think the best thing to do is to threaten me. If you think I’m afraid of you Uchiha you’re are very wrong.” Naruto finally spoke. Sasuke’s grin was evil and cold, as he basically laughed at the challenge and his words were even harsher “That’s one of the reasons why you are so fucking dumb Naruto, because you should be afraid of me.” Sasuke didn’t even wait to hear what Naruto would say next and he shoved his earbuds back in and laid quietly on his bed waiting for the other to hopefully leave.

Unfortunately, his waiting led to him falling asleep and when he woke up the sun was beginning to set. He cursed and sat up noticing the room was once again empty. Well, that was a plus at the very least. He took the glock out of his waistband, the metal now warm from being against his skin for so long. He opened the drawer in his nightstand and placed it there for now, covering it up with some books and his hoodie which he had decided to take off. The black haired boy was sweating from the heat of the the room and turned on the ceiling fan and overhead light. 

His phone was vibrating loudly in his pocket so he clicked open his messages and realized they were a day report from Jugo and Suigetsu. Productions were good and they had three successful hauls today. There was a training accident today with one of the attack dogs but the man wasn’t too badly hurt apparently. Other than that, everything else was just the usual. He wanted to check his bank account to see what their current financial status was after meals, parts, and other technicalities were taken out. The numbers read $137,122. They were pretty good financially for right now, so that was one less stress on his shoulders. 

Thinking of food suddenly made his stomach growl so Sasuke decided it was time to go down to the food court and figure out what to eat for dinner. He hadn’t eaten since yesterday morning, and even then all breakfast had been was a piece of toast with an egg on it. Sasuke was usually too busy to really get a decent meal in, so he was going to take full advantage of this opportunity. Opting for taking the stairs rather than the elevator to wake himself up more he made it down to the first floor. The court wasn’t too full because of how few people had yet to arrive, so for this he was very thankful. 

He wasn’t sure what he wanted to eat, but he knew he didn’t want something heavy or greasy. He finally decided to just get something from the sushi bar. The Uchiha placed a couple pieces of salmon sashimi, uni nigiri, and toro Sashimi on his plate with a small cup of soy sauce and a pile of ginger. He picked a secluded spot in the corner of the court and had only just stuck a piece in his mouth when he nearly choked as a hand came down on his shoulder. Fuck everything, that was the only thought that passed through his head when Naruto took a seat next to him. Sasuke swallowed before giving a glare that would put Satan himself to shame. 

And of course Naruto wouldn’t be complete without his package deal of annoying friends who also hesitantly sat on the other side of the table. Sasuke recognized The brown haired Kiba, bored looking Shikamaru, of course Sakura, and blonde bimbo Ino. “Naruto, I’m only going to ask once, what the hell are you doing?” He spoke dangerously low. “Well after our conversation earlier I decided maybe we should take advantage of this program and hang out more. The defiant glint in Naruto’s eyes said it all. This was the blonde’s way of proving he wasn’t afraid of the Uchiha and the promise of not leaving him alone. If Sasuke wasn’t already pissed enough Naruto had to keep running his mouth. “You passed out almost as soon as you laid down. Your face doesn’t look so menacing when you’re asleep. You should try glaring a little less and people will like you more.” Sasuke was already on the verge of snapping his chopsticks in half and the thin wood was crackling under the pressure. He had enough when Naruto went to poke his face and he grabbed the thin wrist tightly. 

The grimace on Naruto’s face was brief but Sasuke saw it and it gave him a bit of much needed satisfaction. “Do not touch me” He spoke in a husky, dangerous voice. Naruto pulled his hand back and mumbled something about Sasuke being grouchy cause he just woke up. Ino was the next to speak and nearly made the black haired boy gag at her efforts to push her boobs out and make her voice sound cute. “So Sasuke, you and Naruto are roommates this year. I know how much he can talk sometimes, so if you ever feel like you need a release, my door is always open.” Her promise made Sasuke shiver in disgust but Ino must have take it the wrong way because she smiled at him and winked. 

The Uchiha was more than uncomfortable with this situation. There were very few people he had every actually been attracted to. If he wanted them, he had them and ended it at that. Not to mention there was no way this small girl would be able to handle him in bed. Since she decided to try and entice a reaction out of him, he decided to play along. “Hn, tell me Ino. Have you ever been strangled before? Or maybe tied up, laying there unable to do anything as he had his way with you, anything he wanted?” Her eyes said it all, she was horrified at his words. “N- I… Of course not! Sex isn’t supposed to be like that. That’s just cruel and abusive.” She stuttered out, cheeks flushed. “Then I suggest you find another partner” was all Sasuke said as he turned back to his food. Naruto slapped his arm effectively pissing him off for the 50th time that evening, but the black haired boy decided to let it go enjoying his food way more than an argument. 

“Stop being an ass Sasuke. Ino Sasuke is just fucking with you” the blonde’s annoying voice pounded on his eardrums. Naruto had no idea how mistaken he was and it caused Sasuke’s lips to twitch up slightly. Shikamaru had no interest in this conversation and continued to eat a piece of pizza. Kiba decided that the silence was too awkward so he gathered up the courage to talk to Sasuke next, after all Naruto was his best friend and if he wanted to try and get Sasuke out of his shell, Kiba was going to help in any way he could. “Uh, anyways I’m hosting a party at my place downtown, it’s not going to be too big or anything, but we’d like if you could come for a few maybe. I mean we’re in the same class and I feel like we should be enjoying the college life man.” 

Sasuke stopped eating and his brow twitched in annoyance, but he stopped and thought for a second. A couple good things could come out of this, one would be the opportunity to get back at Naruto for completely ignoring his warnings about staying out of his way. Also… “I’ll go if you give me at least one meal a day without being pestered. You people are going to give me indigestion” At the very least Sasuke could barter himself some free time. “Deal!” Naruto shouted in triumph. The blonde had no idea what to expect, but any success with the reclusive Uchiha was a victory in his book, right?


	3. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't exactly go as planned at Kiba's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! here we go next chapter. I will warn you this one does get a little steamy and there is violence, as well as some boy on boy action. We will start to see a sweeter side of Sasuke though. ;) As always, enjoy!

‘Not too big’ my ass Sasuke thought to himself when he eyed the dozens of people that were bouncing around Kiba’s large house like animals. If he ever saw such indignant behavior shown among his men, someone would be getting punched. The black haired boy shoved his way through the crowd and sat quietly on the stairs. He pushed his hand in his pocket feeling the smooth glass screen of his phone. Pulling it out he began to work on some charts and assignments for next week. He bit his thumb as he stressed over all that still needed to be done. 

Sasuke was deeply focussed on his work that he didn’t realize Naruto had sat next to him and was looking over his shoulder. “What you working on?” the blonde spoke causing Sasuke jump slightly, but it didn’t seem Naruto noticed. The annoying boy was wearing acid washed orange skinny jeans with rips in this thigh and a black top that hugged his features well making him look slim, yet toned. Sasuke clicked the screen off with the signature iphone lock noise ringing in his ears. “Hn, nosy much dobe?” Sasuke remarked. “I was just curious as to why you are sitting over here. Alone. On the stairs. Kinda creepy. You practically scream unapproachable.” Naruto replied with a stupid grin plastered on his face. 

“Maybe because I don’t want to be approached” the Uchiha was just happy that Naruto had dropped the subject of his phone, but not having the blonde sitting next to him in the first place would make the situation all the better. The silence around them grew sorta awkward when suddenly Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s arm and drug him with him headed through the crowd. “Where are we going idiot?” the black haired boy growled out. “I’m not going to let you sit on the stairs freaking people out all night. I won’t keep my end of the deal if you don’t actually join the party” the blonde simply stated. 

Naruto had of course dragged Sasuke over to join his posse, Ino brightened up at his arrival. “Hey Sasukee” She shouted which caused said boy to inwardly cringe. Apparently he hadn’t scared her away earlier that day like he thought he had. The Uchiha didn’t even acknowledge her much to her annoyance. Sakura seemed to notice her friend moving in on him and decided to make herself known as well “So Sasuke, classes start tomorrow. I don’t think I ever heard what you were majoring in?” She questioned lightly. Naruto turned to him in curiosity and hummed his agreement. Sasuke offered his famous one word response, guilty of ending conversations everywhere for years. “Business” Sakura seemed to be waiting for him to say something else. When it became apparent he wouldn’t she continued talking. 

“That’s cool, you and Shikamaru have the same major. I personally am studying nursing.” She smiled. Overall, Sakura didn’t seem like a bad person, at the very least she wasn’t pushing her boobs out to try and seduce him. Sasuke didn’t have any intention in pursuing her though for a couple reasons. One, this girl was even smaller than Ino and very sweet, there was no way that he could handle his violent tendencies in bed. In all honesty, he’d probably tear her apart, mentally and physically. Secondly, Sakura would no doubt be looking for a proper relationship and Sasuke himself is the kind of guy who gets what he wants and gets the fuck out. Zero commitment made things much easier in the long run. 

Even though he didn’t want to have much to do with this girl, she seemed to be the most sane in this group so far so he didn’t want to hurt her either. “I think that major suits you well” He said plainly. She smiled sweetly at him “thank you, you seem to fit the image of a businessman as well” She giggled softly. Sasuke noticed Naruto seemed to be pouting and although he doesn’t really care, curiosity got the better of him “what’s the matter with you dobe?”. “You didn’t ask my major” Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde’s childish behavior “What is your major then idiot?” he humored Naruto. His blue eyes lit up and that grin plastered itself back on his face “so nice of you to ask Sasuke. I’m actually majoring in childhood psychology.” Sasuke thought about it for a second and figured Naruto probably had his own deeper reasons, but his outgoing and nurturing nature definitely made it a suitable career for him. 

The Uchiha nodded his approval and Naruto kept talking “then Kiba over there is studying to be a k-9 unit officer, and Ino is studying to be a neurologist like her father.” All of their career paths seemed to be quite fitting of them even if Sasuke didn’t know them too well. Psychology is a big part of the business world, so the Uchiha had no doubt that he’d run into the blonde in more than one class this year. They had already taken most of their mandatory classes last year getting the math, and english courses out of the way. Now they would start to steer into the direction of their own chosen majors and take on electives. “What made you decide to go into business bro? I mean not to say it doesn’t suit you, you definitely have the smarts and technique for it, but you don’t exactly seem like a people person.” Kiba voiced his curiosity. 

The question caught the black haired boy off guard and he thought for a proper answer that wouldn’t give away too much about his current standing. “I may not particularly like people, but I am good at reading them. I know how to talk someone into what I want and have been told I’m highly… persuasive. It is true communication is a big part of the business world, however, it is also tactic. Knowing how to use your money to get more in return and yield a profit. Advertising, organization, level headedness. This path has many faces.” The group seemed to be stunned into silence, it was no doubt the most Sasuke had ever spoken to them and they felt as though they were seeing a side of him that was real, not the cold mask they were often treated to. 

Naruto spoke up before anyone else “well I think that you’ll do great if you are able to gather so much knowledge about how that world runs. Anyways, I will be right back, I’m going to go get something to drink, anyone want anything?” Everyone shook their heads no and Naruto got up. Sasuke found his eyes following the blonde out of the room. He’s be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about the boy. Before, he’d really only thought of him as a nuisance, but he was starting to feel there was more than just a loudmouthed idiot that was under the surface. He was intrigued. 

About fifteen minutes passed and most of the group just casually talked about their classes and Ino’s internship offer at her father’s practice. They tried several times to bring him into the conversation but he either didn’t reply or only offered simple answers that left no room to keep talking to him. When Naruto didn’t return, he began to get a little suspicious. Sure Naruto had other friends, but the Uchiha doubted that he would leave his closest friends without telling them he would be gone for a while. Sasuke stood up and traced the blonde’s steps into the kitchen. He looked around and even walked over the the drink area and didn’t see any sign of him. Something was up and a tingle of worry worked its way up his spine. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to yell at whoever it was that interrupted his investigation. His glare was trained on Sakura who stepped back a bit in worry. He softened his features a bit and tried to make his voice sound calm. “Sakura, what is it?” She looked timid for a second before voicing why she had come to talk to him “I was worried about where Naruto went and I figured that you had gone to look for him and I thought we could look together. It’s not like Naruto to just wander off without telling one or all of us.” Sasuke could see the sincere worry in her voice and knew that even if he turned her away that she would still look for her blonde friend anyways. 

“Sure, maybe you can continue to look down here and I’ll go upstairs and see what I can find. It’s only been twenty minutes so I doubt he would have gotten too far or left.” Sakura nodded and turned to go check out the downstairs bathrooms in case Naruto had maybe drank to much and made himself sick. If Sasuke said he wasn’t happy to get out of that stuffy downstairs area ], he’d be lying. The fresh cool air of the upstairs area was refreshing to his lungs and he took a deep breath before resuming his reason for being up there in the first place. He needed to find Naruto. He touched the wall of a dark hallway so he wouldn’t trip as he tried to get his eyes to adjust to lack of lighting. 

His fingertips brushed over the frame of a door and felt for the cold metal of the handle. When he found it he cracked it open a little and wrinkled his nose at the smell of sex seeing a girl riding some random guy on the bed. They were so wrapped up in their affair that they didn’t notice Sasuke so he simply clicked the door shut quietly. He had gone through two other rooms, one empty, and the other with another couple. He checked out the upstairs bathroom as well and didn’t find anything odd. Finally he came to the last door in the hall and heard a lot of thumping. Cautiously, he reached his hand out. Something about this door made him more nervous than the other four, but he was not about to go downstairs crying to Kiba about how his house had been made into a slut’s paradise. 

He slowly opened to the door and what he saw had him seeing red. There was Naruto, a flushed mess crying with blood on his mouth, shirtless, and muttering incoherently for a man to stop. A man that was on top of top of him currently trying to force the blonde’s kicking legs out of his jeans. The sight of Naruto crying like that and him not being the cause of it pissed him off more than anything. One second he was standing in the doorway and the next he had his hand wrapped around the guy’s throat, pressing him against the wall. The man sputtered and coughed, pleading Sasuke with his eyes. The Uchiha had full intention to take his life if it wasn’t for a gentle hand that grabbed the end of his shirt. Sasuke looked over to see Naruto leaning over the bed holding onto him and begging with his own eyes for him not to do this. 

Sasuke’s eyes softened and he slowly released his grip on the man. He dropped to his knees in front of the black haired boy who stood above him with superiority. Sasuke grabbed his shirt and forced him to stand, slamming him back against the wall. “You are going to leave this place, if I see you so much as look in his direction in the halls it will be the last thing you ever see, because I swear to god I will carve your eyes right out of your thick skull and feed them to you. Am I clear?” The guy nodded still dazed from lack of oxygen. “Good” Sasuke let him go and the man all but crawled out the room like a kicked puppy. 

The Uchiha finally looked to the blonde boy laying on the bed. Naruto was breathing heavily and his face was flushed, he had a look of suffering that was contorting his soft features. Sasuke rushed over to the bed and grabbed his jaw forcing him to look into his eyes. The blue eyes were glazed over and slightly red with unshed tears. “Naruto, I need you to tell me what’s wrong. It looks like you’ve been drugged and if he wasn’t careful he could have given you too much. So I need you to say exactly what you feel right now. Do you understand me?” Sasuke new his voice was harsh and probably not taking away any of the blonde boy’s panic, but this was a serious situation and he needed to make sure he got his point across. Naruto nodded very slightly and opened his mouth to try and speak. 

Sasuke felt the hot breath on his own face and felt against his hand that Naruto was drenched in sweat making his palm stick to his skin. “Focus Naruto” He said hardly the blonde closed his eyes and took in a deep breath “h-hot I feel like I’m burning all over. I c-can’t there’somthin wrong with me. Please, please ‘Suke make it stop. Help me please”. The blonde’s cries for him to help made his heart clench with worry and with something else. He brought his hand up to run it through damp blonde hair. “It’s okay, I’ll make it better. Just relax, can you do that?” Naruto shook his head no and started crying again. Under normal circumstances, the boy beneath him would never show any signs of weakness, only a smile even in the worst situations. 

This made Sasuke almost miss that smile he thought he had come to hate. He continued to rub a soothing hand on Naruto’s head and reached his free one to feel Naruto’s pulse. It was faster than it should be but not enough to cause worry of a heart attack. Sasuke was pretty sure he knew what the drug had been, but he didn’t want to believe it. Sighing he got up causing Naruto to whimper. The Uchiha walked to the door and Naruto struggled to reach out to him. “N-no don’t leave me please. I know you hate m-me but you can’t…” Sasuke reached the frame and grabbed the handle before closing the door shut. He turned back to face a confused blonde and gave him a small smile to offer comfort. 

The black haired boy returned to be bed and grabbed Naruto by his shoulders, pushing him forwards and sitting behind him causing a gasp to escape from the younger’s swollen lips. Sasuke pulled Naruto back to rest against his chest. “Match your breathing with mine Naruto. In and out. I need you to trust me, I can help you but not without your trust.” Naruto nodded still struggling to calm his breathing. Sasuke grabbed the blonde boy’s chin and turned his neck to face him, the Uchiha stared into distant eyes and pressed his lips carefully against the boy rested on him. 

This method of distraction helped aid him in his next step, he reached his other hand down to pull Naruto’s jeans the rest of the way off and start working on his briefs. Suddenly realizing what was going on, the blue eyed boy whimpered against his lips and pulled away, grabbing Sasuke’s hand stilling his actions. “Shhh, I told you to trust me. You’ve been given an illegal drug that basically makes the part of your brain responsible for sexual arousal go into overdrive. It will make the effects stop faster if you release.” Naruto was still struggling against Sasuke’s intruding touch as the Uchiha finally got the underwear to his knees. Naruto’s member was hard and leaking against his stomach. 

“Sasuke, stop. This is weird, I d-don’t know why-” Sasuke cut Naruto off by placing a hand over his eyes. “Stop talking and just feel it”. With that statement he wrapped his hand around the blonde’s cock and began to stroke. Naruto arched his back and moaned loudly, his previous struggles forgotten. Sasuke started out with a slow pace and began to pick up speed when the blonde began thrusting his hips up to meet his hand. Pre cum began to dribble onto the Uchiha’s hand and he spread it teasingly over the tip. “Mmm my stomach is tight” Naruto spoke breathily “m’ scared”. “You’re going to be fine.” Sasuke grunted in reply, his own hardness pressing uncomfortably in his jeans. 

He picked up speed and wet sounds filled the room, Naruto’s breath getting faster and faster. One more squeeze to the tip and stroke caused him to tip over the edge and he became a screaming moaning mess in Sasuke’s arms. The Uchiha felt sticky heat pool in his palm. Naruto’s breaths returned to normal and deepen as he fell asleep against the older boy. He stood up being careful to lay the blonde carefully against the pillow and headed to the conjoined master bathroom to wash his hands. 

When he came back to the room, he stared softly at the gentle sleeping features of the adorable boy, his rival. He wrapped his arms under Naruto’s knees and cradled his head, carrying him bridal style down the stairs. He was greeted with concerned looks, Kiba spoke his shock “What the fuck happened to him? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine, I’ll explain tomorrow. I need to get him in bed so he can rest.” They all wanted to protest but didn’t say anything more. Sasuke loaded Naruto into his car and began to drive back to the dorm. He opened the windows to let in crisp fall air and saw Naruto cuddle into the seat out of the corner of his eye. When they got back, Sasuke went to lay the blonde on his bed when the hand reached out for the second time that night to stop his actions. “Can you sleep with me?” He asked, exhaustion in his voice. The Uchiha hesitated before nodding and getting in the bed behind Naruto and wrapping a hand around his slim waist. Naruto rolled over in his arms and cuddled his face into the fabric covering his muscled chest. 

As Sasuke watched his sleeping features, he decided something. He was going to make Naruto his.


	4. Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto sort through a lot of things in their head as Naruto reminisces the night before and Sasuke tries to figure out how to make Naruto his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has a lot of back and forth between the thoughts of Naruto and Sasuke. Trigger warning as Naruto reminisces some of last nights events. It really isn't detailed because I mean, he was drugged to hell and Sasuke was there to save him before things got too far. But I still just wanted to place that warning there to be safe ^^. Now PLEASE READ this next part, I've already started leaning the story in that direction from the second chapter and there are a couple tags that are suggestive of it too. But Sasuke is a Dom, meaning he derives sexual pleasure from controlling the actions and pleasure of his partner. He is also slightly a sadist, he enjoys mild choking, and rough sex, and a few other things that will be added much later in the story when their relationship is more stable. THIS WILL BE A LONG BOOK! I dare say it will be longer than Sharingan Imprint which is my other SasuNaru book because I have much more of a clear image of what I want to happen in this book. So if you like Obey so far, be prepared for the long haul haha. I UPDATE WEEKLY, so every week ya'll will get a new chapter unless something unfortunate happens like I end up in the hospital. Also, in addition to this, if any of you care about what I have to say :'D and have read this far, I have actually started planning for ANOTHER book. So stay tuned for details on that :) I post the synopsis of my books into my stories because I know a lot of you have this book saved where you get emails when I update, but you wouldn't know it exists if I just all of a sudden posted on my account. So yah. Anyways, I won't hold you up any longer :3 enjoy the chapter!!

Sasuke woke to a door slamming. The sound pierced through his skull and made the headache he already had all the worse. He brought a pale hand up to his face and squinted his eyes as he rubbed his aching temples. After taking a deep breath, he let his arm fall to his side noticing the cold, empty sheets next to him. A certain blonde was missing. The fog of sleep began to lift from his head and he put two and two together figuring that Naruto had been the one to slam the door on his way out. He rolled over on his side groaning and reached over the the nightstand to pick up his phone. He squinted at the sudden brightness having put up blackout curtains on the only window in the room. 

It wouldn’t matter though even if the curtains didn’t exist because it was still dark out. The time on his phone read 4:35 AM. Hell it was so early that he hadn’t even gotten a morning report from Jugo or Suigetsu yet. No one in their right mind wakes up this fucking early. Then again, Naruto probably wasn’t in his right mind right now. Sasuke had no doubt that yesterday’s events was weighing heavy in that little blonde head. 

Sasuke wasn’t afraid of people thinking he was messed up in the head, because he knew, in all honesty, he was. Although the manner of which he found Naruto, drugged and trapped underneath of another man, pissed him off to the extent it was taking all of his will not to go and slit the guys throat where he slept. He would never be able to say he regretted the night completely. Naruto was smaller than him in stature and build, his “career” choice in life leaving him with a nicely developed set of muscles that wasn’t overbearing, but still screamed lethal. He had a good three or four inches on the blonde boy leaving the top of his head at Sasuke’s nose. 

Naruto was pretty decently filled himself, but his muscle was more lean, the faintest ghost of a six pack on his tanned stomach and well defined obliques. The thing about Naruto was that although he was clearly a male, that fact could not be mistaken in any way, shape, or form, he had an almost feminine smoothness to his body and face. His skin was completely smooth and scar free aside from the marks on his face, unlike Sasuke’s own body. 

The Uchiha tried to think what it was that brought on this look that was uniquely Naruto. His mind wandered to the cerulean blue eyes with thick blonde lashes, smooth rounded face and thin neck that he was sure if he tested would fit perfectly in his hand. His nose was small and pointed upwards at the end in an adorable way and a mouth that was neither thin nor super plump was always naturally a deep pink. He was thin enough that Sasuke was willing to bet that the flexibility of that tanned body was amazing. A growing problem in Sasuke’s jeans made him remember that he had never gotten the chance to cum himself yesterday, too focused on taking care of Naruto. 

He brought his strong grip to his shaft and felt his shape over the thick denim. The Uchiha would never outright brag, but he knew he was well endowed. When fully erect, his length easily pushed nine inches and the girth was no joke either. To be honest, drugged or not, if Naruto had seen him yesterday the blonde would have probably freaked out. He took interest in very few people sexually, and even less of those people were willing to submit to him in fear of being torn apart. 

Unbuttoning his jeans, he reached his hand inside and filled his head with images of Naruto trying to fit his full length between those soft pink lips and into his small mouth. Imagined him grabbing those soft blonde tuffs and watching the boy gag trying to figure out how to take it all in while Sasuke thrust into his throat. Teary blue eyes would look up at him with both lust and suffering. At that last image he grunted and allowed his own eyes to fall closed, feeling warmth spray over his stomach, where he had lifted his shirt, and dribble over his hands. 

His breathing was heavy and he pleasure was replaced with disgust at the sticky mess cooling and becoming itchy on his skin. Sasuke was already wide awake and didn’t think he would find sleep again, so he opted for taking a warm shower to clean up yesterday and the mornings events off his body. 

____________________

To say Naruto was mortified would be an understatement. He thought back to the night before when he had left the group to go get a drink. He had walked into the kitchen eyeing the solo cups filled with different kinds of alcohol. It was highly disorganized and nothing was labeled as to the contents of the cup so he opted for pinking up one with a pinkish tinted liquid and sniffed it. Pretty sure it was some kind of flavored wine or champagne he checked it off as being safe. 

He had been getting ready to head back to the group when some guy who seemed to have had a few too many bumped right into him. His balance was loss and he almost fell when said guy reached out one arm to his back and one arm to his hand holding the cup to steady him. At the time he had only thought of it as a kind gesture to correct his mistake. What he hadn’t realized was the little pill that the man had dropped into his cup at the same time he grabbed Naruto. 

“Thanks man, be careful there okay?” Naruto said thoughtfully and offered a smile. The man smiled back at him, which for some reason sent uncomfortable shivers down the blonde’s spine, and decided to keep the conversation going. 

“Yah, I will. Sorry about that. My name’s Kenji, yours?”

“Naruto” Kenji was a little taller than him but not by much, maybe an inch. He had a light brown hair color with tips dyed green, shaved on one side of his head and to his eye on the other side. His eyes were brown as well and all in all he was a decently looking man. Naruto wasn’t interested in him though and made no move to try and seduce the brunette. 

“That’s a lovely name, Naruto. So what are you doing at a party like this. For a pretty little thing like yourself this doesn’t seem like your type of scene. Especially being here alone?” This guy was starting to give him a creepy feeling and he would do anything to get out of there right then. 

“I’m uh, here with my friends, they’re actually probably expecting me to be back by now…” His voice trailed off at the end and it almost sounded like he was speaking underwater. His vision swimmed and a wave of nausea had hit him hard. The people and lights moved around him in slow motion, the walls had begun to tilt and stretch and the laughter of his peers echoed loudly in his head. He had brought a hand up to rest on his forehead and he had been trying really hard not to fall. As a particularly strong round of dizziness washed over him, he had dropped his cup to place a steadying hand on the wall next to him that separated the kitchen from the living area. 

He knew he needed to get back to his friend quickly and tried to navigate his way around the guy in front of him. It had been like all of the senses in his body were going haywire and malfunctioning. He almost made it to the corner where he would be able to call out to one of them to help him when a hand reached its way to grab his arm in mock worry. 

“You don’t look too good little fox” The brunette had said close to his ear to make sure the blonde caught all of his words. 

“What did you do to me, let me go” Naruto had weakly tried to tug his arm from the grip that at the time felt like steel. 

“I can’t leave you alone like this, you could get hurt. We should go upstairs so we can lay you down. I promise you’ll feel MUCH better.” Before he even finished his sentence Kenji had starting leading Naruto out of the room. The blonde called his friends names but they barely audited over a whisper. With each step more and more of his strength left his body. When they finally reached the entrance to the stairs his body gave out on him and he felt himself being lifted. All he had registered was the up and down movement of the body carrying him and it almost felt like when you’re little on the swings and close your eyes to feel like you’re flying. 

Before he knew it he was laying on something soft and comforting, but the voice that spoke above him was anything but. 

“There, see I told you that you’d feel better after laying down. Maybe we should get you out of some of those clothes so you’re body can cool off. You probably feel like you’re burning up.”

When Naruto had thought about it, he was burning up. It felt like a torch had been lit inside his body and the heat was bubbling under his skin. But the last thing he wanted was for this man to undress him. There was no doubt in his mind that Kenji had spiked his drink and he mentally cursed himself at being so stupid. 

“Please, leave me alone. I have money if you want it” He had spoken surprised at the sound of his own voice breathless, and almost whiney. He sounded as helpless as he was and tears began to prickle in the back of his eyes. Naruto had always prided himself of having a bright personality despite all of the shit he had to go through. But right then he was weak, and couldn’t find the bright in anything that was happening to him. There were black spots in his memory but he remembered his weak struggles try try and stop Kenji’s progress on removing his clothing. He had felt like he was going to puke at the feeling of the gross calloused touch on his skin. 

Next thing he knew, Kenji was torn off of his body and he traced his eyes over to see the figure of a black haired man. So out of it at the time he hadn’t initially realized it was Sasuke. The Uchiha was choking the life out of the brunette and Naruto knew even through the fog in his brain that if Sasuke didn’t stop that he would have killed Kenji. He did the only thing he could think of and reached over the bed helplessly. He had meant to grab onto Sasuke’s arm to halt the actions but couldn’t get his muscles to raise his appendage up that high so he grabbed onto the end of the shirt he wore. 

Though he couldn’t remember everything that happened after that, he remembered begging his biggest enemy not leave him. He remembered the touches of that cool pale hand on his heated skin, but it didn’t feel disgusting like with Kenji’s touches. It felt comforting, dominating, and most of all safe. The way Sasuke willed every last drop of his remaining strength to be drained from his body in the most pleasurable way. And his last memory was of falling asleep in the Uchiha’s arms, curled into that strong chest. 

When he had woken up that morning sometime around 4:15 AM, the only emotions that remained in his body were mortification and humiliation. He felt like Sasuke would have no respect left for him after that and didn’t know how to ever face that cold stare with the confidence he had before. So he did the one thing he promised himself he’d never do again, he ran away. 

Now he sat in the empty cafeteria downstairs eating the only thing they offered this early in the morning, dry cereal, a banana, and water. Despite the turning of his stomach at the anxiety he felt, he was starving. Some bites were welcomed into his stomach and others were forced down. His classes start today, and for the first time, he wasn’t excited. 

_______________________

Sasuke got out of the shower feeling much cleaner and more relaxed. He sat on his own bed which was cold and still perfectly made. One thing was for sure, he was determined to make sure that the blonde he had been in bed with this morning became his alone. It wasn’t going to be an easy task that would be completed instantly. Naruto was probably feeling insecure right now around him as well which only complicated things. Not to mention they had been at each other’s throats since they first met. 

The bright sides of things were there to though. Firstly, the fact that he was the only one that knew of what happened to Naruto meant that he was the only one the blonde would be able to come to. Sasuke knew the boy enough to know his pride wouldn’t let him go to his friends about this particular matter. Secondly, their close proximity because of sharing a dorm made it much easier to be around Naruto and this would definitely aid him in his pursuit. Lastly, Naruto had already been trying to reach out to him before this happened. Though they had fought a lot, the Uchiha could tell that the blonde genuinely wanted to be friends with him. 

Some people might call Sasuke’s organization obsessive, he would not deny it as he began to map out a step by step plan. It could probably be called a plan of seduction, but it wasn’t just to get the blonde in his bed (that was definitely part of it), but he wanted everything of Naruto. He wanted Naruto to wake up every morning with him knowing who he belonged to. He would make it so the boy could never even look at another man the way he looked at Sasuke. 

He’d have to start slow first, setting up the scene basically. He would give Naruto a little space, let him become a prisoner of his own mind. Drowning in his own thoughts with no one to confide in. Then he would begin to move in, he would make his presence known, sitting next to Naruto in the classes they shared and doing subtle things to push himself into the blonde’s space. If the blonde still didn’t start to come to him for emotional support, he’d talk to him. Tell him he was there if he needed him. By this time, the dam will break. Emotional reliance gives a lot of power in a relationship. 

With Naruto relying on him emotionally, he could proceed with phase two. Simple enough, the dating phase, he’d wait until the blonde was calmer and more back to his bubbly self. He should want to be closer to Sasuke, so the Uchiha would take this time to do some more work back at his base. With Naruto not seeing him as much as he would grow accustomed to, he will be able to safely ask the blonde to hang out places outside of school. He doubted the boy would say no if he did this right. Finally, after going out with Naruto a few times he would proceed to phase three, the seduction phase. 

Sasuke would use all of his assets to make Naruto desire him. He’d start simple by maybe laying around without his shirt on, or working out in the room with the blonde there. Coming out of the shower and pretending he didn’t know Naruto would be in the room. After this would be the fourth and final phase, the execution. If he is successful in seducing Naruto and with the rest of his plan, he will have the boy emotionally and sexually trapped. His mind will always be filled with the Uchiha. That is when he’ll be able to ask Naruto to become his. 

His method was fail proof, and he knew it. Sasuke shifted on his bed feeling the soft fabric touching the skin on his stomach where his shirt was teased up. He went to lay back down for a couple hours with satisfaction soothing his mind. This was going to be the best year he’s ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not too much heated action in this chapter, but we see more of Naruto's vulnerable side, as well as Sasuke's more conniving side. Poor Naru won't know what hit him till it's too late.


	5. Phase One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto struggles with the images that he can't get out of his head. Sasuke makes the first move to get his plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyy, sorry for the delay guys. This chapter was a little hard to write. And for those of you who follow Sharingan Imprint, I'm working on the next chapter, just experiencing temporary writers block. I want to give you guys the best I can write, so I thank you for your patience. enjoy the chapter!

Sasuke had gone about his whole day effectively avoiding Naruto, even in classes he made sure to sit away from the blonde boy. Although he put a lot of effort into this, it didn’t seem like Naruto was trying very hard to be anywhere near the Uchiha. Sasuke had been keeping an eye on him, and most of the day Naruto spent his time staring off into space rather than taking notes. That vacant stare irked him, but he knew the turmoil eating away at the blonde went much deeper than what was being shown on the outside. Sasuke was thankful for the numerous classes they shared together this semester. 

Sasuke had two classes on Mondays and Wednesdays, and a different two on Tuesdays and Thursdays, with a Friday website design class. On Monday and Wednesday he had a psychology class and a financial math class. Both classes were with Naruto. Then on Tuesday and Thursday he had a marketing class alone, and a mandatory English literature class that Naruto happened to have as well. So all in all, there was only one class this semester that the blonde didn’t have with him. 

Currently he was on his way to the library to make copies of his notes so Naruto would have them to study for the first round of tests in a few weeks. He was pressing buttons trying to get the damned thing to work, annoyed that each electronic beep the machine made, when he tuned into a conversation just a few feet away. There was two young students, a girl and a boy, they looked like they were searching for a certain book probably for a research paper. 

The girl, who had well kept wavy brown hair and a slim figure spoke to her comrade “Did you hear that Kenji had to be admitted to the hospital? He had bruises all over his neck but refused to tell anyone what had happened to put him in such a state.” She spoke with awe in her voice causing her partner, a lean boy with sandy colored hair and soft brown eyes to speak after her. 

“Probably too humiliated to explain how he got his ass kicked. You know Kenji, his pride always outweighs his common sense. I’m sure he won’t even bring up the topic again until he has smashed the face in of whoever put him in that position.” the boy stated disinterested while picking up another book off of the old wood shelves. The brunette girl’s face scrunched up in clear distaste for the situation and then seemed to relax for her next sentence. 

“It’s true he has a lot of pride, however, I can’t help but feel like there is another reason why he won’t say anything.”

The sandy haired boy was quick to retaliate “He simply doesn’t want someone else to fight his battles for him. If he tells the hospital about what happened, they would file a report with the police. Other people might feel like this is the best revenge on their opponent, but for him, he’d just feel like he took the easy way out. I want to know what’s going on just as much as the next guy, but I’m not going to drive myself crazy over something that has no concern with me. Things will be brought to the surface in time, for now, our biggest enemy is the ethics paper that’s due in a month.”

The brunette girl seemed contemplative, her hand slipped off of the bookshelf to rest at her side “It does make you wonder though, how well do we really know the people in this school. It’s scary to think someone is capable of doing such things to another person. Don’t you ever-” her sentence was cut off with the gentle kiss that was placed on her lips by her companion. 

“Stop worrying your pretty head about things that have nothing to do with us. Whatever quarrel Kenji has gotten himself in is the product of himself and whoever his opponent is.”

Sasuke was bored with the conversation now, if this Kenji guy wanted a fight he would be more than happy to oblige, and this time, he would not be as forgiving. He had given the guy mercy, something he rarely was capable of granting. If he was dumb enough to try and start another fight, Sasuke would just have to finish it. Suddenly the copier roared to life and he let out a sigh of relief as the words were printed on the paper below. 

Kenji didn’t mean anything to him right now, he had other things to worry about and his top priorities were Naruto and Taka. He would no doubt have to stop by again soon to make sure they didn’t burn the place down in his absence. As many times as he had told Jugo and Suigetsu not to sugar coat anything and tell him the instant there was a problem, the two seemed to still think that they could handle everything on their own. On more than one occasion he had come back to find some major problem that hadn’t been brought to his knowledge. 

He’d give himself two weeks to get accustomed to his class schedule and steadier with his blonde. Then he’d spend the weekend back at the base claiming he was going to visit a relative. After collecting all the copies he put them in a separate folder and began to walk back to his dorm. Naruto had suffered enough today, time to begin phase one. 

________________

Naruto couldn’t concentrate on a single thing. If he was in a life or death situation instead of school he would surely be dead. It felt like he was stuck in his own mind, a prisoner of his thoughts and emotions that he couldn’t quite sort through. There was no one who could help him with this, no one he could confide in. He couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or a bad one though. On one hand, it could be left alone and forgotten eventually, on the other hand, he’d have to live with it on his own. 

He wanted all of this to die in silence, but even if the memory was lost to him after a while, there was still one person who shared this memory. Sasuke had taken care of him, but he hoped that the Uchiha would let go of it so he himself could at least pretend the other didn’t remember. ‘Man up Naruto, it’s over, in the past.’ He still couldn’t help the nausea that bubbled in his throat. All day he had been focusing on keeping himself from puking at the memories that would pop up out of nowhere. He just wanted to sleep but he knew going back to his dorm meant coming face to face with Sasuke. 

And even if he asked one of his friends to allow him to bunk in their room for the night he knew they were already suspicious of his recent behavior. Questions would be unavoidable. So he grudgingly made his way up the stair to his dorm room and just hoped that the Uchiha either wasn’t there, or he didn’t care enough to pay attention to him. Then he could simply crawl under the covers and hide from him. 

He walked up the stairs slowly, the slight burn in his legs keeping him from getting lost in useless thoughts. His footsteps echoed loudly in the closed space of two beige walls decorated with maroon stripes. God he was supposed to be a psychologist someday, how could he plan to help children when he couldn’t even help himself. A deep sigh escaped his chapped lips when he finally reached the top of the incline. He made a sharp right, continuing his venture down the hallway that suddenly felt too quiet for his liking. 

All day he had at least had the sounds of all the people talking around him and his friends intense lunch conversations to prevent the silence he had grown used to filling himself. There was so much he had wanted to say yet so little he had been able to force out. He stood in front of the large door to his and Sasuke’s room. There was no sound coming from the other side but Sasuke wasn’t known for loudness to begin with. Damn, he’d be willing to bet that if no one talked to him he could go his whole life without uttering a single word. 

Well he wasn’t going to get anywhere just standing like a creep outside, all he would receive is weird looks in his direction. He gripped the handle gently and heard it click slightly in his grasp, ready to be turned. The metal was chilly and welcomed on his heated skin. Finally he resigned himself and turned the knob and all but tripped into the room. ‘Nice Naruto, very subtle’ he internally chastised himself. He gazed up briefly, eyes meeting with Sasuke for a quick second before said boy looked back down to the book in his lap. 

He would never have labeled Sasuke as an avid reader had he not seen the evidence right in front of him. It was a softer side of the boy that Naruto had never even thought to ponder before. Sasuke always seemed dark and brooding, pinning anyone within three feet of him with a glare that said ‘take one more step closer and you’re dead’. Sasuke’s disinterest was a breath of relief for the blonde boy who took off his jacket and shoes after setting his bag and books on his desk. As he was hanging his coat over the back of his desk chair, he contemplated what to do next. Sure he planned on crawling into bed to take a much needed nap, but he would normally strip down to his boxers first. 

When he had been rooming with Kiba last year, he never once felt uncomfortable with this habit he had developed in middle school. It was just hard for him to fall asleep with clothes on like that, the layers making him feel confined and restricted. On top of this his body temperature seemed to always run a little higher when he slept, so he often woke up drenched in sweat. Now his skin crawled with the thought of exposing so much to the other inhabitant of the small room. Subconsciously he brought a hand up to his blushing face. 

Sasuke was a guy too right? It shouldn’t be as big of a deal as he was making out to be, but it was at that moment. Naruto finally came up with a compromise to his situation. Rummaging messily through his clothes drawer, a flash of teal and orange caught his eye signifying he found what he was looking for. Naruto usually only wore these when he was alone at home, but still felt too exposed to walk around practically naked. They weren’t exactly something you saw a guy in every day, but as minuscule as the garment was, it was still a much desired extra layer that wouldn’t let his nap end with him being a roasted duck. 

Naruto also grabbed a loose fitting t-shirt that had made its way into the category of his most comfortable lounge-wear. He walked steadily over to the bathroom portraying a confidence on the outside that he definitely didn’t feel on the inside. Once inside the private area he could relax his stiffened shoulders. He stripped down until he was down to his tight briefs, he pulled the shirt over his head first, then pulled on the shorts. He eyed himself in the mirror, really liking the way teal and orange went together. It was bright and relaxing to his recently much colder subconscious. The shorts were long enough that his underwear didn’t stick out weirdly, but short enough that they stopped just above mid thigh. The shorts were pretty tights so if it wasn’t for the length of his oversized t-shirt that stopped just below his groin, you would be able to see the softened outline of his nether regions. 

The shorts themselves made his thighs looks slimmer and the strange grainy pattern on them made his skin look very smooth and creamy almost. And the shirt hung off his shoulders barely even coming into contact with the skin of his stomach due to its vast size. This made him look much slimmer than normal. If he was trying to appear manly and threatening to his rival this definitely was not the outfit, but it beat the alternative and at least he could sleep. He made his way out of the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom area. He lazily threw his clothes into the plastic laundry bin he kept at the end of his bed tucked into a corner next to his desk. 

He could feel the eyes of Sasuke piercing into his back but he didn’t dare look up fearing the sneer he might have at his ridiculous choice of sleepwear. He crawled under the covers after pulling them back enough to slide his body in. He kept one pillow under his head and pulled the other to his side to grasp on to. Not five minutes after he closed his eyes he fell asleep listening to the gentle breath of the person reading in the bed next to him. Every once in a while turning a page gently. The soft fall air fluttering the curtains and spilling into the room. This was what serenity felt like. 

In his dream, Naruto was reliving the nightmare that he had experienced the night before. Every time he closed his eyes the images came flying back. But in this dream, Kenji wasn’t stopped by Sasuke, instead he stood watching. Those black eyes burned into his own crying ones as he begged for Sasuke to do anything to help him. He was unable to move and all in all he probably looked pathetic. The hands roamed his body and he felt something thick and hard probe his dry, unprepared entrance. 

He gathered the last bit of his strength to reach out the other boy, crying and begging frantically now, desperately attempting to squirm away for the inevitable. Next thing he knew, Sasuke’s frame flashed from standing on the other side of the room to hovering right over him. Kenji didn’t seem to notice the Uchiha there at all, as if Naruto was the only one who could see him. Not so gently Sasuke grabbed his jaw forcing his neck up painfully to meet his gaze “why should I help you?” The question echoed as if Sasuke had spoken in a tunnel. 

Naruto opened and closed wet eyes, blinking incredulously because Sasuke wasn’t going to help him, and because he couldn’t answer the question he was presented with. Sasuke was always alone, not caring about anyone’s well-being but his own. Why should he care what happens to the blonde boy? When he began to feel the imagined pain of Kenji beginning to push past his entrance was when he woke up, screaming in real life just as in his dream. 

He shot up in the bed knocking the pillow he had been holding onto the ground. He couldn’t for the life of him calm his harsh breathing and the need to puke that he had been suppressing all day finally came bubbling to the surface. Unable to stop the heaving he made a run to the bathroom crashing to his knees and the contents of his stomach; A turkey sandwich, fruit, and chips, went spilling out into the toilet. Every time he thought he was done, another wave of nausea would overcome him and he would end up puking again until nothing was left but dry heaves. 

He sniffed and finally sat back, placing his head against the wall behind him and allowing his arms to rest limply at his sides on the ground. Feeling the presence of another he looked to the door frame seeing Sasuke leaning there arms crossed. “What do you want bastard, if you’ve come here just to make me feel like shit, trust me, it doesn’t get much worse”. Sasuke tsked at his snarky comment, lowering his head before looking back up at the blonde with a look in his eyes Naruto couldn’t quite place. 

“Idiot, if I wanted to make you feel worse I’d have just left you in here alone. Are you okay?” To say Naruto was taken aback by the question would be a major understatement. The question itself was hardly uttered with much care, but it did show that Sasuke in fact cared about his current condition. He grunted hoarsely closing his eyes and leaning back again before answering. 

“Like hell” he admitted honestly. There was no point in lying, he doubted Sasuke would believe him if he said he felt like a basket of roses right now. His throat was on fire and his head was pounding, but at the moment he was thankful for the almost blissful pain. 

_______________________

Sasuke had been continuing to read his book while Naruto slept soundly next to him, then all at once the blonde jolted up in bed screaming. His face was that of pure unadulterated panic. He watched as he had jumped up in a frantic struggle to get to the bathroom on time. The room was filled with the horrible sounds of retching and Sasuke took this as a chance to move in. Naruto was clearly suffering and it is when people are at their lowest that they are more open to accepting help from others. He waited till the sounds faded and moved to walk over to the door frame, leaning lazily against and crossing his arms over his broad chest. If Naruto wasn’t in such poor condition, he would have taken longer to once again admire the agonizingly tight shorts he wore, looking adorable and sexy at the same time with the large shirt draped off his frame. 

It took the silent blonde a second to realize he was being watched. He had looked up at Sasuke apprehensively almost before uttering something stupid about Sasuke wanting to make him feel worse. That was the opposite of his intentions right then. After Naruto admitted he felt like hell, Sasuke took it as a step in the right direction. At least he wasn’t trying to plaster some fake smile on his face and claim that he had caught a stomach bug. 

Sasuke then stepped forward into the room, holding his hand out for Naruto to take. The blonde looked at it for a second before grasping it, Sasuke pulled him up of the cold bathroom floor in one swift motion. Naruto seemed to stumble for a second before righting himself. “Brush your teeth and then come back into the room, I want to talk to you.” Sasuke spoke, authority clear in his voice while he turned to walk back into the bedroom. He clearly had left no room open for Naruto to even try to argue. He could still feel the annoyance practically radiating from the other who he knew hated to be ordered around, especially by him. 

Sasuke smiled at this thought imaging how not to long from now, Naruto could be begging for it. He took up residence back on his own bed, sitting back once more. He closed his eyes, calm and collected, yet contemplative and calculating at the same time. He would have to choose his words carefully. If at anytime he made Naruto feel weak or diminutive, he had no doubt that he would lash out at Sasuke himself. Then he would be back to square one, or possibly knocked back even further. That was not a risk he was willing to take, one major thing about Uchiha’s, their patience wore thin rather quickly. 

He listened quietly, never once opening his eyes as Naruto walked back into their shared room. A frown twitched at the corners of his mouth when he heard the boy sitting on his own bad rather than Sasuke’s. He shouldn’t be surprised, the blonde probably wanted to put as much distance between them as possible all things considering. 

“What do you want Teme” Naruto tried to sound strong, but his voice cracked a little at the end making his insult a less angry and more pitiful. Sasuke finally opened his eyes and set his calculating gaze on the other who squirmed slightly under the stare. He sat up to face the blonde and finally broke the silence that had been allowed to settle between them. 

“Naruto, I’m not trying to make you feel any worse than I can already tell you feel. What happened the other night was no one’s fault except for that bastard who thought he could do whatever he wanted to you without facing consequences for his actions. But you torturing yourself is not going to fix anything either. Despite how strong you may think you are, anyone would be disturbed by something like that happening to them. The decision I made was a well thought out, logical action based on my own experiences with that particular drug. I’ve seen what it does to a person first hand, had I left you there, would you like to know what could have happened?” Naruto was silent, his gaze trained to the ground, despite this Sasuke knew he was listening so he continued. 

“The heat that was spreading through your body would be the least of your problems, next your muscles would have started cramping, you would start vomiting from the pain and stress put on you. The onset of symptoms would have practically driven you mad as your anxiety levels would be thrown through the roof. And in the end, some people have been known to have heart attacks from their pulses racing dangerously high. You may not have woken up in the morning and how do you think Kiba would feel to find one of his closest friends dead in his house?”

Naruto’s throat moved as he swallowed hard, his hands were in his lap balled up into fists. Blood dripped from his palms at the force his nails were digging into the skin. Sasuke decided to push in a little more, probably testing his luck. He got up and walked over to sit on Naruto’s bed next to him, grabbing his wrists and uncurling the blonde’s fingers to prevent more damage. Naruto seemed startled by the gentle touch while Sasuke simply placed his hands back in his lap. 

“I’m not here to chastise you, I just want you to understand that you are destroying yourself over something that can easily be solved if you just swallow your own pride and talk about it.” 

Naruto laughed, but it was bitter and filled with contempt “and who the hell am I supposed to talk to about something like this Sasuke. My friends? Sakura and Ino would feel nothing but pity and Kiba would feel like it’s his fault. I doubt Shikamaru would care and even if he did, he wouldn’t know how to handle the situation.”

Sasuke was trying to maintain his composure as he answered Naruto’s question “I’m pretty sure I just made it clear that you can talk to me” he stated. Naruto looked up at him like he had grown a second head. 

“You hate me, every action, every word that has come out of your mouth ever since last year has been to piss me off or humiliate me. How do I even know you aren’t getting some sick satisfaction out of this. Besides, it’s not as simple as just ‘talking’ about it, to your biggest rival.”

Sasuke’s jaw ticked a little at the way Naruto completely put off his offer to help as if he were trying to keep up with some childish feud. If he really wanted to humiliate Naruto he could think of way more creative ways than this. “You really test my patience Naruto. I’m not offering my help to you to continue some stupid rivalry that you seem to think we have. Despite what you may believe, I’ve never hated you. Been annoyed yes, hated, no. I too am capable of emotions you know.”

“Could have fooled me” Naruto was quick to reply, but it was hard to miss the faint twitch of those pink lips, the ghost of a small smile. The smile faded and his eyes grew serious “I just feel alone, trapped. Everytime I close my eyes, the images are there waiting for me.” Sasuke felt his chest clench at Naruto’s confession, a step in the right direction. “What would you do Sasuke?”

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s chin forcing wide blue eyes to stare at his own calm ones “I wouldn’t let them know I’m afraid, even if I am. You control your mind, not the other way around. The second you let your thoughts take over your life, you’ve already lost.” Naruto’s eyes relaxed a little and he pulled his chin out of Sasuke’s grasp to look the other way. Silence covered to room and the Uchiha waited patiently for Naruto to gather his thoughts. 

“And what if I’ve already lost?” The blonde sounded like he was already ready to give in, his voice wavering. “You won’t, because I won’t allow it.” Sasuke said with the strength in his voice that Naruto needed. After a minute Naruto looked back over at him with a small smile gracing his features. As small as it may be, it was at least genuine. 

“You know, maybe you should rethink the whole business major thing. You’d make a great psychologist.” Sasuke grimaced at this comment letting his disdain leak through into his words “No way in hell, I’d end up killing someone. I don’t have the patience to deal with my own problems let alone the problems of a bunch of crazy bastards.” Naruto laughed, catching Sasuke off guard “You know Teme, I know a group of people who might claim you are a crazy bastard yourself.”

“If you think I’m crazy dobe, you are in for a rude awakening once you get more into your career. The first time you get a kid come in acting like doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde, give me a call.” Sasuke couldn’t help his own smile making its way onto his face, which only seemed to spur Naruto’s laughter. 

“I’d have to have your number for that. The only numbers we’ve ever exchanged is how many punches we can get in before the teachers catch us.” Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s phone off his nightstand much to the blonde’s disapproval who fought to try and grab it back. Sasuke kept it well out of his reach and typed in his contact info, adding his name to Naruto’s list. 

“There, now you have it. Just let me know who you are the first time you text me or you’ll get blocked. And I swear to god Naruto if you sell my phone number to any those crazy ass girls who follow me around I will kill you.” Sasuke’s warning may have not sounded too serious, but the implication was still there. Naruto stared at his phone while Sasuke got up to leave to grab some dinner. 

“Hey Sasuke, does this mean we’re friends?” The innocence of the question made Sasuke stop in his tracks before he turned to face Naruto’s expecting gaze. 

“Yes idiot we’re friends, now I’m hungry so unless you want to stay in here alone let’s go get dinner” His voice came out harsher than he anticipated but it made Naruto happy nonetheless. Sasuke was out the door when he heard Naruto struggling to change into more appropriate attire and rush to catch up behind him.


End file.
